The Twisted Rose
by Dark Soul Slayer
Summary: The war between Benders and Non-Benders ended peacefully enough and life continued peacefully for the new team avatar. Or so they hoped. Mako left Asami for Korra, but Asami wants him back. Join in on this epic tale of love and romance for as they say "Alls Fair in love and war" Pairings AsamiXMakoXKorra Bolorra Tenma Bolsami Irosami WARNING CONTAINS LIMES
1. Chapter 1: The Rose Bud

The subtle aroma of sweet roses lingered in the air. She held her breath for a silent moment as she listened with great interest to the rhythmic rise and fall of her lover's chest, while listening to the calm lulling sound of his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and inhaled the intoxicating aroma, as though trying to return to her moment of ecstasy prior to her rejuvenating sleep. A slight groan alerted her to the stirring of her companion. She hoped for a few tender moments to relax to the steady pounding of his heart and the soft lulling movements of his chest.

"Mako," she said softly, whilst seductively moving her hands across his face in an effort to retrieve him from the depths of his slumber, though rightfully deserved.

A slight shiver gave her the message that her coaxing was starting to take effect. She removed her head from his bare chest and travelled northwards to his face. She then assaulted his face with a variety of soft kisses, allowing her mouth to explore every part of his chiseled face. A low moan escaped from his lips as she continued her onslaught of carnal stimulants.

He could no longer resist the temptations offered by this poor girl, and carefully timed a response to her next attack point, his lips. None the less she was quite surprised when instead of feeling the warm breath of her boyfriend on her face; she was greeted by a fierce passionate kiss, in which she was indulged to grant access to her oral cavern permitting her boyfriend to explore the insides.

After a few intense moments they parted.

"That's one way to wake me up in the mornings," Mako commented, slightly grinning at the young Avatar. He could tell by the heat of her body that she was ready for an episode like the night before, and after such an enticing method of being awoken who was he to deny her, her pleasure?

Slightly blushing from the kiss before the young avatar surveyed the firebender's body, though concealed within the sheets she saw his budding libido almost as half mast, showing his willingness to accept her invitation.

"Well I can see that you're up in more ways than one," she said slyly, the lust shining in her eyes.

She leaned in closer to steal another tender moment from his lips when the door unceremoniously opened on the young couple.

"Korra the sun is rising, it's time for …," the intruder stopped mid-sentence as he observed the young lovers in the midst of what appeared to be the beginning of an intense session.

There in the doorway stood Korra's Airbending teacher Tenzin, the son of her former past life. He let out a slight groan before turning his back on the two teens, and quickly mumbled to himself, " even in this life the avatar continues to put me in complex situations."

Korra upon hearing the sly remark let out a small chuckle, as Aang sent her a vision of Tenzin walking in on his parents during an intense lovemaking session. With a quick glance at Mako, who at this point has turned a deep shade of burgundy from the embarrassment, the young avatar turns to her teacher.

"Umm.. sorry you had to walk in on us like this Tenzin, morning meditation…. I'll be there in a sec," she said quickly trying to remove the awkwardness of the situation.

With a quick sigh of relief Tenzin quickly exits the room.

Somewhat unaffected by Tenzin's interruption she turns to her boyfriend with traces of carnal lust lingering in her eyes, "shall we continue where left off?" she asked, as though nothing had happened before.

Mako with what remained of his dignity turned to face his away from her, "Korra as much as I'd want to," he said quietly, "and trust me when I say I do," he added with a sense of urgency. He looked directly into her eyes meaningfully before continuing. "I think we should call a break till later, we might have some more unpleasant surprises if we continue," he said while gesturing to the adjacent rooms, which Meelo, Tenzin's oldest son, and Bolin occupied.

With a defeated sigh Korra resigned to a state of dejection, whilst preparing for her airbending lesson.

"Fine Mako," she said disappointedly, "but you better save a whole lot of energy for later."

After fully dressing she gave him a quick peck on the cheek formed an air scooter and rushed off to the temple to meet Tenzin.

Mako sat on the bed staring absentmindedly at the ceiling wondering about what could have happened if they had continued; Meelo for sure wouldn't have a problem seeing the love making action in progress, but Tenzin would've blasted them out of the temple for exposing him to it.

Jinora Tenzin's oldest child would have simply looked at the door and walked off, Mako could respect that.

Ikki the middle girl would've ruined the entire experience asking weird questions and then running back to her father resulting in another Meelo exposure consequence.

Bolin, the first couple of times he had caught Mako and Korra intimate he became completely dejected, his little crush on Korra from the first time they met was slowly being eliminated, it took hours and hours of coaxing that almost resulted in a… he stopped for a brief second in thought "I don't want to mention that ever again"

Penma, Tenzin's wife would give them a stern talking to about saving all that for marriage, usual motherly advice and such then go and tell Korra some ways to please her man…. That wouldn't be so bad he thought.

And Finally Asami, ever since the uprising she's been with them, still a dedicated member of team avatar, though she gives one of the members a cold shoulder, you guessed right Mako. They had been going out for a time during the revolution but ever since Korra got kidnapped they had been growing apart and Mako awakened to his true feelings for Korra. Asami had never let it go, he remembered how she cried when they broke up, and in every single training spar that team avatar had she was always on the team opposing his and made sure to electrocute Mako at every chance she got. For some strange reason she never blamed Korra, as a matter of fact the two became the best of friends, but something told him that if she walked in on him and Korra, he would never live it down.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, and got up to get ready for the day. As he undressed in his room to enter in to the shower room on the other side of the room, the dark curvaceous silhouette of a black haired girl entered into the room. In a brief moment she wrapped her arms around Mako's body currently clothed in only his underwear.

A wave of warmth washed over his body, steady hands rotated his muscular frame, and in a brief moment lips connected, and a moment of eternal bliss ensued. They stood there immortal in time, lips connected until a combination of two voices brought them back to reality.

"Maaaa..aaa. kkk..ooo, Aaaasami?" came the choral unison of Bolin and Korra, "What are you both doing?"

**TO BE CONTINUED! (/")/Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Budding Thorns

**A/N: **So this is turning out to be one of my first successful stories on fanfiction….so here comes the new chapter of the twisted rose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend Of Korra

**Read and Review! (/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

* * *

As he undressed in his room to enter in to the shower room on the other side of the room, the dark curvaceous silhouette of a black haired girl entered into the room. In a brief moment she wrapped her arms around Mako's body currently clothed in only his underwear.

A wave of warmth washed over his body, steady hands rotated his muscular frame, and in a brief moment lips connected, and a moment of eternal bliss ensued. They stood there immortal in time, lips connected until a combination of two voices brought them back to reality.

"Maaaa..aaa. kkk..ooo, Aaaasami?" came the choral unison of Bolin and Korra, "What are you both doing?"

* * *

An a fierce swiveling motion Mako and Asami faced the door. Standing there mouths held agape were Bolin and Korra completely stunned at the sight before them.

Korra let her thoughts drift from the scene before her. Wasn't it only moments before that she and Mako almost made love to each other, wasn't it not the same night only hours ago when he ravenously ravished her, leaving her and himself completely spent. Had they not for the past year shared intense moments of passion, getting in touch with each other with each tender kiss, warm embrace and beautiful poetic verses that transpired between them both. Had they not only moments before expressed through their body language the depth of their love, and now she stood there in the door frame caught completely off guard with her lover and best friend, sharing what once was a special token of their love, a tender kiss.

Tears began to stream down her face, emotions tossed and tumbled within her, if it was not for the fact that she had limited contact with her spiritual side she would have already gone into the avatar state.

Mako slowly approached her, softly calling out her name, "Korra, Korra this isn't what it looks like…"

His statement cut short, as Korra turned and ran from the room. Mako made to give chase but Bolin grabbed his arm. He looked at his brother's face whose expressions were rapidly changing from shock to a disappointed rage. He quickly pulled his hand free and ran into the hall to give chase to Korra.

* * *

He ran after her yelling her name. He caught a glimpse of her yellow airbending uniform as she exited the dorm. He followed in quick pursuit with agility obtained from years in the pro-bending ring. As he exited onto the main grounds he saw Korra in full view heading towards the temple he made an effort to sprint when he tripped over a piece of rock that had obviously had not been there moments before.

He swore as he got up from the ground, and faced the entrance to the dorm where the one responsible for his fall stood.

"What the hell bro?" he shouted with a rage befitting a traditional firebender, "don't you see I was trying to get to Korra?"

Bolin ran up to Mako and gripped his shoulders and held him in his steady grip. "What Mako?" he asked absolutely stunned that his brother remained oblivious to the current situation. "Don't you understand the situation that you're in Bro? That was totally NOT cool!"

Mako shook himself out of his brother's grip. " Bo, stay out of this this doesn't concern you!" Mako stated his temperature started to rise. He was angry and he need to vent.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me?" Bolin stated. "You kissed my girlfriend!"

Mako was left dumb founded at the statement, "You and Asami are dating?"

"Yeah we've been going out for a while now, pretty much ever since you and Korra had been really official, but that's beside the point. What the hell happened?"

"Bolin, nothing happened I swear," Mako swore making an effort to end the conversation in the hopes of resuming his pursuit.

Bolin was filled with rage at the obvious lie and slapped his brother who fell to the ground as a result of the astounding force. "Don't lie to me Mako, I'm not stupid."

Mako sat there on the ground unable to make eye contact with his brother.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Bolin inquired, his temper quickly rising. "you know what fine, I'm sick and tired of you always ruining my life." With that he turned and returned to his room leaving Mako sitting in the open on the ground.

Mako watched with a heavy heart as his brother left him he placed a hand on the reddened portion of his face which had begun to swell showing the imprint left by his brother. He was deep in it now; his girlfriend was in the midst of an emotional rollercoaster, his brother hated him and Asami, he couldn't even imagine what was going through her head now. He felt the energy of the rising sun beginning to flow through his body, he realized that in a few moments the island would be buzzing with life. He got up and dusted off his underwear and returned to his room.

* * *

Much to his surprise, when he returned to his room, Asami was still there looking completely dejected. As he entered the room her head rose to face him, with her eyes whispering a silent apology. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off with the wave of his hand.

"I have only one question Asami, why?" He faced her with complete disappointment ringing from his face. Before she could even respond he cut her off. "Asami you know what just get out"

He could hear the soft tears as they escaped her eyes and cascaded down her face. He turned away from her; as he could not bear to face anyone at this point. He was for the first time ever the most hated man on Air Temple Island. He slammed the door shut and let his body fall unto his bed. He let out a heavy groan, his face stung from Bolin's hit, and his body bruised by both falls. He lay there agonizing over his pain; physical, emotional and spiritual.

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who followed reviewed and commented  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Dew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Legend of Korra (maybe one day i will)**

**So thanks for all the follows, could do with a few more reviews, the more i get the faster i update!**

* * *

The wind whistled through the trees as the silent tears cascaded down her face. She sat there in her meditating position sandwiched between Tenzin and Jinora. The silence in the temple was a small comfort to the young avatar.

Luckily when she arrived meditation had already started, and everyone was too engrossed in their meditation to hear her muffled sobs. She saw the perfect location for her to sit, sandwiched between the two of her most understanding friends on the Island, Jinora and believe it or not Tenzin. For once, she was able to fully understand the concept of meditation, the real objective, to put one's mind to rest.

As she sat there in complete meditation, she contemplated on the situation, Was this their first kiss since Mako and Herself were dating?, Did Mako even Love her?, Was their relationship a complete lie? And the most pressing of all, Was Asami even her friend?

She sat there in mournful silence, as far as she knew the relationship was over. She concentrated on a single thought and left her mind drift.

Tenzin opened his eyes as he felt another presence beside him, he could see from the redness of her eyes that something was off. Avatar Korra, one of the fiercest butt-kickers he knew, was crying? He was about to say something when he realized that Korra for the first time ever had gone into a complete meditative trance on her own. Though proud he was at his pupil's achievement, the simple fact that she had been crying made him feel guilty.

He was about to remove her from her trance when Jinora who had apparently read the situation signaled him to give Korra her space. He was about to say something to her when she mouthed to him, "Dad, I think this is a girl matter, I'll talk to her later."

With that he conceded, if anyone to get Korra to talk it would be Jinora and Penma.

After two hours had passed, Tenzin ended the meditating session, leaving Jinora and Korra, alone in the temple. Jinora gently touched Korra and said, "Korra it's just you and me in here you can let it all out now."

With no reason to decline the invitation the invitation Korra let her head fall into Jinora's lap and permitted a flood of tears to escape from her face.

Not surprised by the reaction Jinora proceeded to coax Korra out of her slum. "Korra tell me what happened this morning, why are you so upset?"

Korra stood up and wiped her eyes and looked at Jinora, "Maaa….," she couldn't bring herself to call that name.

Picking up the name Korra was trying to say, Jinora started to worry, why in the world would Korra have trouble calling Mako's name? Wasn't he her boyfriend, did something happen to him or worse could he be….

"He's not dead Jinora," Said Korra softly seeing the worry in her face. She hiccupped as she continued, "After I left the room this morning, Bolin called me saying that he wanted to tell Mako and I something. So I turned around and headed back to the room when I saw HIM," she emphasized the Him as though spitting out venom, "Kissing Asami."

Jinora was left dumbfounded, how could Mako, that kind, gentle spirit do something like that to Korra, then again didn't Korra kiss Mako during the early years of his and Asami's relationship? Well it won't be polite to bring that up she thought.

"It's ok Korra," she said silently comforting her friend she knew it must hurt, Mako was the first guy that Korra ever felt that way about. She sighed softly as she hugged Korra close to her this was one wound that she couldn't fix by herself, Jinora needed to get her mother's help. They spent the rest of the morning crying in the temple till Korra was ok enough to leave.

* * *

On the other side of the Island inside the boy's dorm Bolin lay face down on his bed. "Why did all the bad things happen to me?" he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

The poor boy had no luck in love, when he finally got Korra to go out with him he found her kissing Mako right before a pro-bending match while he was going out with Asami, at first he was completely dejected but when Mako confirmed that he and Korra weren't dating he never gave up hope. Then when the revolution took its ugliest turn he saw that Mako was hiding his feelings and was slowly going to Korra. Then after the revolution he broke up with Asami and went straight after Korra, he tried to lay down the relationship in front of him but Bolin found out eventually when he saw them both in bed. He never felt so depressed. Then he found Asami, also suffering with the same pain also just as confused as he was. He knew there and then that he had found someone special that could truly be his.

He thought about the last few months when they were secretly dating, their nights filled with passion, their days spent sharing quiet notes and enjoying each other's company playing down the secret night life. Then today, when they finally decided to bring it out into the open Mako, his brother that promised to rake care of him, to look out for him and make sure no one hurt him kissed his girlfriend. How could he be so cruel to him?

He began to cry. His tears stung his face, it was hard for him to accept what happened he doubted he could ever forgive his brother for what he had done. Moreover could his brother forgive him for slapping him and tripping him earlier? Would they even be themselves after this atrocity? As much as he hated Mako right now, he was all the family he had left and he couldn't lose him too.

Bolin rolled over and faced the ceiling, what in the world was he to do now? He closed his eyes allowing his tears to run freely down the side of his face. He heard a knock on the door.

"Bo, u in there buddy?" came the concerned voice of Mako.

He sat up and wiped his eyes, "Go away Mako, Leave Me alone!"

"Bo we need to talk."

"Talk? I don't want to hear it I'm sick and tired of you ruining my life."

Mako felt hurt by the statement he was doing what he wanted no one to do his brother, hurting him, but it wasn't his fault, he needed to let Bolin know the truth. "Bolin, look I'm sorry, I didn't know and I was stupid, but I should tell you that I didn't kiss Asami she kissed me."

"Mako I don't care if she did kiss you, why didn't you stop her? Why did you kiss her back? Aren't you with Kor…" Bolin stopped, he realized an important fact Mako was dating Korra he should've stopped for her. "You're dating Korra you jerk, and you kissed her back and who cares if you didn't know you're with someone aren't you? Why do you always do this to me Mako? I Hate you! Just leave!"

"Come on bro I said I'm sorry, and you're right I don't know why I kissed her back I'm sorry, and I know you hate me but you can forgive can't you? I Know that I'm being a jerk I know that you may not want to have anything to do with me after this but we're family and we need to talk this out."

Mako stood there on the other side of the door, waiting for a response. A deep silence passed between them, and Mako couldn't take anymore. He shouted at the door, "fine Bolin have it your way I'm Gone."

With that he left and retreated to his room.

Bolin sat there on his bed rethinking about the argument he just had with Mako, Mako blamed himself and he was asking for forgiveness forgetting that he had slapped him earlier. He then permitted his body to fall back on his bed where he remained letting all of his tears fall till he drifted off into a deep slumber.

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

**A/N: What will happen to the brotherly duo? Will Korra and Mako ever come back? What happens when they all face each other? **

**Let me hear what you think! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Midday Blossom

**Thanks for the reviews everyone over 500 views in only 3 days...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatr the Legend Of Korra. (If I did Iroh II would sound a whole lot less like zuko with a different personality and we would know what happened to zuko's mother by now)**

**Read and Review **

It was nearing noon and the seasoned caregiver Penma had seen neither hair nor tail of the young teenagers that comprised team Avatar. She sat there worrying. The place was far too quiet for an island full of hormonal, fierce and energetic teenagers, something was wrong. She got up from her seat around the dining table and went to check on the young baby Rohan, who was already showing signs of being an airbending prodigy. As she headed to the nursery located a few steps away from the dorms, she heard the shouting match between Mako and Bolin. She stopped in her tracks, something was definitely amiss, and there was no mistaking it.

She stood there listening attentively to the situation at hand, she heard everything. She stood there shocked, her hand clasped over her gaping mouth when she heard that Asami and Mako kissed, and from the sound of the argument the kiss would have led to something more if they continued.

She stood startled at this development.

"What in the world is wrong with kids these days?" she said emphatically. Her motherly instincts took over, this problem needed to be mediated and fast. She continued her journey to the nursery to check on Rohan.

At noon the bells in the temple rang gathering everyone for lunch. Ikki, Meelo and Tenzin were the first to arrive and they all sat in their respective seats around the table. Mako followed, the red handprint on his face was not as swollen as before as he used a little heat treatment on it. He sat down in the far corner away from everyone else.

Ikki got up to ask a question but one fierce glare from Mako immediately shut her up. Tenzin was confused, wasn't in only a few hours, prior that he saw Mako and Korra about to "enjoy each other's company" (couldn't find a better expression to suit Tenzin)and now he was there as angry as a komodo rhino, what could've happened to make him so mad and Korra so upset.

Bolin arrived next, his eyes were red and puffy, obvious signs that he had been crying before. He stopped at the door and saw Mako in the back. Mako tried to make eye-contact but Bolin refused his invitation. He went and sat beside Meelo in total silence. He placed his hand on the table and Tenzin saw the red in his palms and realized that he slapped Mako. The kids sat there in complete silence as they watched both brothers, trying to figure out what happened earlier. Ikki again got up to ask a question and this time Bolin shot her down with one of his glares.

The silence was uncomfortable, even for Tenzin, he was about to speak when the silence got even more overbearing. Korra and Jinora just entered, Korra who was smiling for the first time all morning, took a quick survey of the room and her face became blank. She whispered something to Jinora and they both moved to sit beside Bolin.

Tenzin thought for a moment about what just happened. Weren't Mako and Korra dating? Did he not walk in on them this morning? Why in the world would they be so sold to each other after this short time?

In that moment his answer walked through the door. Asami walked in looking cool, calm and collected. She appeared unfazed by the atmosphere in the room. She strolled in calmly, aware that all eyes were on her and she sat by herself, away from the majority just like Mako had done.

Tenzin had enough, he finally opened his mouth to speak, when his wife came through the door followed by a number of the air acolytes with food to be served, in a quick moment their eyes met and she communicated to him, remove Ikki and Meelo before you go there. With that he sat back down.

Lunch was an uncomfortable experience, for the first time ever lunch was ate in an uncomfortable silence that not even ikki could penetrate. Nervous and uncomfortable stares were shared throughout the room, no one spoke, gave eye contact, or made any more noise than chewing one's food. It was hard for Tenzin to believe that his two hyperactive children were there eating with him.

After 30 minutes of the excruciating, painful silence Tenzin stood up, "Ikki and Meelo go and check on the new baby bison," he said whilst eyeing the now restless teenagers, " you lot stay where you are it's time to talk."

With that the young air-benders excused themselves form the table and left.

As if on cue, all eyes turned towards Mako and Asami the obvious culprits of the discomfort.

Mako who had been reaching the limit of his patience was the first to speak, "Korra I'm sorry, it's not my fault she kissed me."

Korra refused to look at him. "I don't want to hear it Mako,"she said with a defiant tone, "you kissed her back!"

Mako, whose temper had never truly subsided, rounded up all his anger on Asami, "Have you nothing to say about this?"

Tenzin stood there shocked, as he pieced together the events of this morning.

Asami stood looking at the table, "Korra, I'm sorry I never meant to do it but I don't know why I did, he just looked sooo…, I couldn't resist."

Before anyone else could speak Bolin got up enraged, "He looked so what? Do you mean to tell me Asami that the only reason you and I were together was because I looked like Mako? Did we not have something special?"

Apparently Bolin hit the nail right on the head, he had slowly arrived to this fact after she had called him Mako a couple of times during their routine ravishing. '

Tears started falling down Asami's eyes. "Bolin at first yes, but I came to like you for you!" she said through the torrents of water that left her eyes. She then rounded on Mako, "I've never really gave up on you, and seeing you together with Korra made me jealous, and then I saw you and I don't know why but I just had to have you."

Mako was left shocked.

"I'm sorry Asami I never knew I hurt you like that," Mako said guiltily. He never meant to hurt her; he just meant to follow his heart. His emotions poured into his face and was conferred to the whole room by his eyes.

Korra got up, she had heard enough. "Mako, It's over. I never want to see you again!" and then she ran out.

Tenzin stood there unmoving unable to make another move, Penma sat there reading the situation trying to formulate an idea to bring back the team.

Bolin looked at Asami and his brother a tear already forming in his eye. "You know what bro?" He said the pain in his voice powerful, "You and Asami deserve each other." He turned to Asami, "It's over" and he walked out.

Asami looked at him as he walked out and called out to him, "Bolin, Bolin please Bolin"

Mako went over to her his face completely disoriented by the plethora of emotions he was trying to convey. "Asami, stop just stop haven't you hurt us enough?" he asked his eyes beginning to tear.

"Mako I'm sorry," she pleaded. In that moment Mako did what no one else in that situation would do he hugged Asami in a tight embrace, and she cried on his shoulder.

Tenzin, Jinora and Penma sat there shocked at the reaction and together in a choral fashion rose and exited the dining room, leaving Mako and Asami alone to cry.

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

**Don't you love how they kept Ikki All Quiet?**

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5: The Evening Flower

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, Over 1000 views, Thanks Guys. Sorry for the late update, will try to update more frequently**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Legend Of Korra**

**WARNING: THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY CONTAINS FLUFF/LIMES- THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON...**

Tears streamed from her face as her head lay nestled on his sturdy shoulders. He looked down on her so innocent looking, so vulnerable it was hard to believe that she was the source of all his distress. He was confused, her words troubled him and shook him to the core; she still loved him and used his brother just as a replacement for him. He knew not whether to find this disturbing, or a small compliment.

He felt a tight grip on his shirt. He looked down on her face, her emerald green eyes glistening in her own tears, 'damn she's beautiful' he thought. He looked at her trying to understand her motives, her tears, her feelings all in the midst of deciphering his own, did he really love Korra or did he love Asami.

Lost in his own confusion he hardly realized that he was being led back to his room by Asami's soft hands. He had hardly realized that he had returned to room until a soft pair of lips embraced his. His consciousness returned to him. His eyes closed as head was pressed against the wall. He inhaled the scent of sweet jasmine from her hair, slowly driving him wild. The pressure eased and he opened his eyes, Asami stood there looking at him offering a tantalizing invitation, to which he did accept. He rushed her and pinned her unto the bed, only to be followed a fierce kiss. He felt her clawing away at the buttons of his shirt trying to remove it. He stood up and removed the shirt revealing the toned body of a pro-bending master. She lay there amazed at the intensity his half naked body evoked on her presence.

His steady arm reached for the base of her blouse, and in a sensual manner slowly exposed her toned mid-section and her supple breasts. His large hands slowly massaged her body causing her to emit low moans of intense pleasure. Her eyes lit up with pleasure as he caressed her breasts in his hands. He went in for another kiss. This time he let his mouth caress her lips obliging her for entrance to which she did submit, allowing him to explore her oral cavern. Their tongues met wrestling each other for dominance.

After a few moments they separated for air. Then he spotted it, Korra's blue parka that she had left there earlier this morning. His mind cleared, he got up and eased himself off her, he could never do this to Korra, and he would be just as bad as Asami, who already hurt Bolin.

"Asami I can't do this, it's not right," said Mako, he looked away from her. "We can't do this, not now, we need to think through all of this before we do anything."

Asami looked at him, he was so considerate of his brother and Korra, but why never her? She sighed in disappointment, "it fine I understand." With that she fixed her blouse and left, feeling a bit happier than she came in.

Mako watched her curvaceous features as she exited the room, her lithe frame was just so appealing to him as much as Korra's dark thickened body. Then it all came back to him, Korra, what in the world was he to do? The kiss this morning made her upset, what they said at lunch made her furious only the spirits knew what would happen if she found out about this little episode.

He allowed himself to fall on the bed face first, as his face hit the pillow he his slap mark stung, then he remembered his other issue his brother. He could guess that the way things were going now he was completely alone in this world. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Korra stood there on the edge of the island her eyes over-looking Republic City. She sat there observing the steady flow of the waves and thought about her situation. Her boyfriend kissed her best friend, who apparently never gave up on him in the first place.

Well Maybe she deserved it, she did kiss Mako while he and Asami were dating. Then there was poor Bolin who never gave up on her, she had always nurtured a soft spot for the young earthbender ever since that one date during the pro-bending tournament, he showed her in that one night that she was special and he actually made her forget about that heartbreaker Mako.

Maybe she was wrong to shut him down when he asked her out a couple months before. She sat there just listening to the wind move through the trees, she need to talk to someone Jinora and Pema were way too accommodating for her, Tenzin had no experience, Mako hell No, Asami could go burn, but maybe Bolin could help. Would he even speak to her? That was the question that ran around her head.

Suddenly she felt a movement in the earth. Bolin stepped from the shadows, for the first time ever Korra saw him lost, despondent, completely depressed. It occurred to her that right now he needed someone to talk to more than she did. Bolin and his brother had obviously fought earlier and what Asami had said during lunch had hit him hard and made his relationship with Mako worse.

Bolin came and sat right beside Korra scanning Republic City till his eyes stopped at the pro-bending arena. Tears welled in his eyes, as he remembered the days of bliss that he and Mako shared before all this female drama came in. He looked at Korra, How unlucky were they? They both got the short end of the stick dating Mako and Asami.

They carefully studied each other, and in a moment their eyes met. In that short moment both their feelings were transferred to each other and they both understood. It appeared that time stood still in that short time, as crystal blue met emerald green.

Bolin stood up and hugged Korra. She smiled as a tear fell down her face, then the thought hit her, what would've happened if she had gone out with Bolin, Her eyes were open to new possibilities, then right there and then she kissed him.

Bolin's eyes expanded to the size of the earth-bending discs they used in the arena. He looked at her wondering what was going through her head, was this his chance to get with her? He stopped himself, no, not here and not now. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right and show that jerk of a brother how to treat a lady. He pushed her away and looked meaningfully into her eyes.

"Korra, I don't know if we should do this," he said softly

"Bolin, you're so sweet," she said blushing shyly, "I'm sorry if you thought I was being a bit pushy, but the truth is I do like you, I still remember that one date we had it was fun."

Bolin was astonished by the news, she still liked him, he knew then that he wanted her, but something inside him told him that if he did do what he wanted to do he'd be repeating his brother's mistake. "Korra I like you but I don't wanna take advantage of you right now, I know we're both hurt and we both need to heal, but doing that now won't help either of us."

Korra smiled if she was going to have a new start she was sure it was going to be with him. Bolin wrapped his arms around her shoulder and they spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the city.

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

**The Love Begins**


	6. Chapter 6: The Yellow Blossom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Legend Of Korra….**

**Here's chapter 6 read and enjoy…. And REVIEW! thanks to all those who favourited and followed! **

* * *

The sun rose majestically casting long shadows to the west on Air Temple Island. Beneath the shade of a large tree lay the sleeping duo, Bolin who had steadied his posture on the tree and the young Avatar nestled within his soft, yet muscular chest. A steady rise and fall of his chest had lulled the young Avatar to sleep. As the sun slowly crept up on her face she began to stir. She slowly steadied her posture smiling looking at the young hero that kept her company the night before. She used her hands to gently touch his face, which brought him out of his dreamscape. She kissed him gently on the cheek, eyeing him keenly as to anticipate his next move.

Bolin opened his eyes at the kiss. His memories of the day before flooded his mind, the kiss, the slap, the breakup and finally Korra. He blushed, and then he smiled. "Morning Korra, slept well?"

She looked at him, "yes I did, thanks for yesterday Bolin, I'm glad you were there for me."

Bolin smiled, he felt comfortable around her, she gave off that same caring feeling his mother once gave while emitting waves of destructive force. "I could say the same, want to go out after training?" he asked, anxious to enjoy more of her company.

"Sure, I'm gonna go head to the temple before the others start to worry," and with that she got up and headed off.

Bolin stood up from his resting place and dusted off himself, he watched her as she left feeling elated, for the first time in a long time things were actually feeling right. He took up his jacket that he gave Korra to keep warm the night before and headed off to the dorms.

* * *

Mako was worried, where was Korra and where was Bolin, the two main persons in his life had gone missing and what was worse they were both mad at him. If anything happened to them he'd never forgive himself, he spent most of the night searching their rooms for a clue to their whereabouts, and he chose not to search the island lest he be questioned by Pema and Tenzin as to the situation. After much pacing he found himself spending the night in Bolin's room, he felt that he owed more to Bolin about yesterday than Korra.

As the sun crept through the window, Mako rose as customary to the traditional fire-bender. He sat up aching, the swelling on his face had subsided and all that was left was a red imprint on his otherwise pale face. He sat up on Bolin's bed. What in the world could he say to Bolin now? If he ever came back would they ever be the same? Then there was the Asami issue, could he ever forgive him for that? His head ached, he was thinking way too much. He got up and began pacing the room, he needed to calm down, yesterday his anger got the best of him and he could never allow himself to lose control again.

He heard footsteps coming into the dorm from the outside, he saw Bolin leaving the woods with Pabu behind him. Mako released a sigh of release, now of he played his cards correctly he would have his brother back. He sat there on the edge of his bed waiting for his brother to return to his room.

A few minutes later the door silently creaked open, and Bolin quietly entered as not to disturb the persons sleeping in the adjacent rooms. When he was fully in he locked the door. He turned around and saw his brother sitting on his bed. Instantaneously his facial features changed from peaceful and calm to disgusted and irritated.

Bolin opened his mouth to speak, "Mako…" he couldn't finish, he was caught in a tight hug from his brother.

"Bolin you idiot, where have you been, I've been so worried, scared, you're all the family I have left please don't leave me like that again," said Mako silently, his voice filled with genuine sincerity and guilt.

Bolin's features softened a bit, his brother did care for him, but that still did not excuse what he did. "Mako, it's ok I'm fine," he said while slowly patting him on the back, "it's ok."

"No it's not ok Bo, everything's awful, I kissed Asami yesterday, broke Kora's heart and I hurt you!" he said a tear falling down his face. "I don't care if I lose everything, but I can't lose you."

Bolin understood, Mako never meant to hurt him, but that didn't justify anything, he was still hurt and the way Mako was treating this he expected everything to go back to how it was before. He sighed; he needed to apologize as well. "Mako I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday," said Bolin apologetically.

Mako let his brother go, Bolin's handprint still evident in his face, "I deserved it."

Bolin looked at his brother with pity in his eyes, he would forgive him eventually but something about this made him feel as though Mako was hiding the truth. "I'm still sorry, Mako is there something you're not telling me?" Boliin asked questioning the sincerity of his brother's apology.

Mako turned away from his brother, he couldn't tell him yet, in time. "Bolin I can't tell you, well not now."

Bolin understood; Mako was hiding something, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. The lack of truth between them led to this whole mess in the first place and he was sick and tired of him being the one on the short end. He decided to attack this problem before he could get himself even more hurt. He looked at Mako then pointed to the door. "If you can't tell me now then I don't want to hear another word from you until you're ready to say what you need to say, Get Out!"

Mako bowed his head out of respect and left, at least his brother didn't hate him completely.

'Well for now anyways,' he reminded himself. How was he going to deliver that piece of news to Bolin?

* * *

Tenzin was worried; he hadn't seen the young Avatar since lunch, where she left in an impromptu manner. He was anxious, she had only recently awakened into the avatar state and if her emotions went out of control the city may have been at risk. He had spent the night scouring the Island with Oogi his flying bison and spotted her nestled underneath the protection of a tree with Bolin. If he knew anything about relationships he knew that things were taking a new turn and that a lot of stuff was about to get ugly. None the less he was surprised to find Korra in the temple waiting on him and the others to begin morning meditation. He released a soft sigh, at least she managed to remember her training. He had a few moments before the other's came and decided to use this opportunity to talk to Korra.

"Good Morning Korra," said Tenzin eyeing her demeanour, she seemed happier than before and contented, than the day before.

"Morning Tenzin," Korra replied her crystal blue eyes flooded with joy and happiness. His heart lightened at the sight.

"You seem to be doing fine," he said cautiously, as though anticipating a fierce backlash.

Korra smiled, "don't worry Tenzin I'm fine, talking it out with Bolin last night really helped me clear my head, so don't worry."

"Are you sure Korra?" he asked worry and concern, hiding beneath his calm appearance.

"Yes Tenzin, and if you'd like we can talk after training," and with that she closed the discussion and assumed her place in the hall and began her meditation.

Tenzin was amazed at the grand change in her emotions and resigned to start training. He moved over to join Korra whilst muttering under his breath, "Women, you can never understand with them."

* * *

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows**

**I'm thinking about introducing Iroh II to the plot line, Review or PM me and tell me what you think…**


	7. Chapter 7: The White Blossom

**(8) Dark Soul Slayer (8)**

**Read And Review!**

**It's About time I salute my reviewers and readers! So Thanks to crazycakes786, beautyxfactor, Makorra123, JanetVa, ScreamingFanGirl, Fredxmexfun, Margret, Katherine, puddingkiller, Julia, infamous3, eringotelectrifiied, katara-zuko1714 and mryungy123**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar: The Legend Of Korra**

* * *

'Just a couple more forms,' she thought to herself, and then she would be free to join Bolin for a great afternoon. She stood there trying to create the miniature tornado that Tenzin had been teaching her to do. The simple elation of being free of excessive emotional baggage of the day before left her light on her feet, a little too light for Tenzin's comfort.

"Korra concentrate," Tenzin pleaded as he re directed an off tangent gust of wind as it rushed towards Pema and Rohan, who had come by to check on the young Avatar. 'Her Air-Bending seems much more powerful recently,' he thought to himself as he had to place sufficient effort into redirecting the rampaging gusts created by the young bender. He was still concerned though, after that dramatic change in her attitude the day before, he was worried. No one that he ever knew could bounce back from a breakup like that in only a few hours.

His mind drifted off to his memory of the night before. Oogi, the flying bison, circled Air Temple Island slowly while Tenzin scanned with hawk-like vision the surroundings in search of the young Avatar. The moon was almost full, and as a natural water-bender she ought to not have any problems, but given her emotional state at the moment it was difficult to determine her success in a serious fight. Then the moon spirit, his uncle Sokka's old girlfriend yue, shone a brilliant ray of moonlight highlighting the position of the young avatar.

Tenzin had Oogi, circling the enclosure as he scanned the area for Korra. It didn't take much effort as he spotted her nestled deeply into Bolin's chest, sleeping peacefully. He was relieved that she was ok, but something about this scene was quite unsettling. 'This may turn out to be uglier than before,' he thought sadly as he watched her rest. In that radiant moonlight he spotted Bolin's face staring at him, in that quiet moment he mouthed to Tenzin, 'Its Ok.' Tenzin took that as his invitation to leave and returned to Pema.

Pema waited earnestly for his return anxious to hear news of the young Avatar. Unfortunately she was left with practically no information other than she was in safe hands. Tenzin felt uncomfortable not confiding in her the total truth, but he knew that she understood that she would hear the rest from Korra when she was ready.

A sudden cry for help returned Tenzin to the present. He saw Korra in the midst of her own tornado that was of her own creation spinning madly.

"Tenzin Help!" Korra screamed as the tornado had started to move towards Pema and her young baby. In a quick slicing motion he dispelled the Avatar from her self-made prison and caught her as she landed.

"I think that's enough for today Korra," he said with a tone of finality. Pema and the young baby had been put at risk enough for the day, "and we need to…."

He stopped midsentence as the young Avatar sped towards her room in the female dorms.

Korra turned around and smiled happily and shouted, "Sorry Tenzin gotta run, promised Bolin that we'd go out to lunch later!" and with that she disappeared.

He turned to his wife and sighed. "Pema what in the world are we going to do about these kids?" He asked emphatically.

"Tenzin don't worry we'll give them a chance to work this out and observe from the outside, if necessary we'll intervene," said Pema with a sense of knowing. It would all work out she hoped, well maybe.

* * *

Asami sat there on her bed, reliving the memory of the evening before. It was only for a few moments but they connected, and he really did care. Her thoughts drifted through her mind. She felt carefree as if she knew not a care in the world; her eyes were near to tears. The prize was almost hers and she wanted it very badly.

A soft knock on the door awoke her from her trance. He got up and dusted off her form and walked over to her room door. She opened the door, and to her surprise stood the Avatar in her full form, her face sending off a mixture of emotions. She looked at the avatar curiously as if expecting some dramatic emotional onslaught.

Korra simply smiled. "You can have that ass," she said smirking, "assholes deserve each other," and with that said she started to walk off. She stopped mid-step and faced Asami and dealt her a hard blow to her face with the back of her hand. "That's from Bolin and me," she said while still smiling, "He'd never hurt a girl, so I did it for him." Then she left humming a soft tune in her head.

Asami stood there, the blow had hit her hard and a matching mark that Mako had on his face started to appear, and as no healer could approach the Island without clearance from Tenzin as Korra was healer, there was no way she could rid herself of this quickly. She slumped against the wall and slid down to her knees. 'Well the good news is that she said I could have him,' she thought to herself. Now that Korra had so graciously exited the picture on her own all she needed to do was have Mako forget about Korra and then she was clear. She gave no thought to Korra's actions but she knew that that bond was one that would never be the same ever again. She shrugged off the slap and returned to her stimulating daydream. Anxious to have the experience continued.

* * *

Bolin sat in his room, he had fought with his brother for the third time in two days. Mako had obviously wanted to mend their brotherhood, but knowing that Mako was keeping something from him returned to his mind the reason for the entire commotion. TRUST. How could Mako not trust him with his secret, especially after all that they had been through in the last 24 hours? Yet Bolin wasn't being true to himself, he also had a secret that he didn't tell Mako, he had spent the night with Korra, and was about to go out with her again.

"Am I even better than that jerk?!" He shouted to the ceiling as his torso joined the rest of his body on the matrass. 'I had no right to treat him like that especially when I had my own secret that I kept from him!' Bolin thought to himself. He stretched his arms towards the sky as he looked at the back of his hands.

He could still hear his mother's voice ringing in his ears 'the same as his brother's' her soft voice had said before. How long had it been since he had last remembered anything about his parents. They wouldn't have wanted him and Mako fighting, lying to each other or worse hating each other. He hoped it would never get that far, they both needed to come clean.

He sat up, his brother needed to make the first move before Bolin could confess, but before that would happen he had more pressing matters ahead. He had a date with the single most amazing girl he had ever known. He smiled at the thought, if he was to feel guilty later he'd deal with that, for the first time ever something was going right for him and he hoped it would remain that way.

He got up and started getting dressed for his date with Korra, contemplating on where to bring her and how to spend the rest of the evening, all kinds of possibilities floated through his mind. In a few minutes he heard the knocking on the door signaling Korra's arrival. He put on his shoes and brushed his hair and went to meet his date…

* * *

At the top of the Temple Tenzin sat in his personal office, when a messenger hawk appeared in the window bearing on its back the crest of the fire nation royal family. He got up and traversed his office to the hawk. He gingerly opened the letter expecting some form of correspondence from his maniac of a brother Bumi. Instead what he found was a letter from the young fire nation royal Iroh II, stating that he was to visit Republic city in a few days and that he would be staying at Air Temple Island.

The colour drained from his face. 'Great another Teenager to throw into the mix,' he said mentally

This was going to be a very uncomfortable week, so many hormonal teenagers running amok. Tenzin started to reconsider having so many children in such a small space of time.

* * *

**(8) Dark Soul Slayer (8)**

**Thanks for reading …..**

**School starts this week so expect the updates to come a little more than a few days apart…**

**Asami is a nice girl, soo i apologize to you Asami lovers, and honestly this is the first time i'm against the couple the series is shipping (eg. Kataang) I Believe that Bolsami is so much better (don't Hate)... lemme know what you think and Mako and Asami need to remain as is.**

**Your Input is well appreciated the thought well is starting to run dry**


	8. Chapter 8: The Yellow Rose

**_(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("|)_**

**I forgot to say this earlier, but someone said they liked the name of the story and the thematic chapters. Just wanted to point out each chapter is titled to suit the theme according to the language of flowers.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, here's the new chapter.**

**I'd like to say thank you to Mr. Anonymous for that flame of negativity you so graciously presented to me as a review. You're such a Prometheus! If you think that I'm doing a poor Job and that I should alter my storyline I would advise you to do it yourself, like all works of art, a good story takes time. So be patient and let the story develop a bit more before you critique. **

**Thanks to all my other reviewers and my continued supporters you're what help keep this story alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend Of Korra.**

**Read And Review!**

* * *

The afternoon had started out well enough, lunch at that nice little restaurant by the shore overlooking the peaceful harbor that had once been a terrifying battlefield. The Avatar and her companion sat facing the harbor following with steady eyes the rise and fall of the waves. Their eyes surveyed the harbor, travelling from the pristine blue waters to the statue of Avatar Aang, then slowly progressing to Air Temple Island the source of all their woes.

She looked into Bolin's eyes, the emerald green glistening in the bright sunlight. He looked so innocent as though all of his worries had been swept away by the gentle current of the sea. A gentle breeze blew across the harbor slowly passing over his head, his silly frontal ponytail moving in conjunction with the wind. His face looked peaceful, but there a small voice in the back of her head telling her that something was amiss. She eyed him curiously as though seeking a way to weasel out the information from him.

"It's beautiful isn't it," said Bolin unexpectedly, catching Korra completely off guard, "the gentle movements of the water, the steady rise and fall of the waves and that pure blue color of the water." Bolin smiled, as though just by observing the water his troubles were drifting away.

"You sound just like a water-bender," said Korra softly, "It's the basic principle of water-bending passed down by the ancient spirits of the moon and the ocean, tui and la, push and pull, give and take."

Bolin steadied himself, listening keenly to the words of the water-bending master. "Push and pull, it's all about balance isn't it? Right now I feel as though balance is being restored inside of my heart."

Korra blushed, that guy could say the cutest and sweetest things at times. It was all a part of his natural charm, something that even now continued to draw her heart closer. Then she realized the opportunity to find out what was affecting him now.

"So what continues to affect you even now that your heart remains in such turmoil?" she asked quietly, appealing to his gentle nature to reveal his deepest thought.

"I know that you may not appreciate this but, it's Mako," he said, turning his head away, "he came to see me this morning, right after I got back, and he apologized."

Korra was shocked, Mako apologized to Bolin?

"Korra don't get me wrong or anything but he does care for others, no matter how much of a jerk he is, and as my only family I can't afford to lose him," he continued, "he apologized to me and said he couldn't afford to lose me, he was sincere and he was telling the truth, but he was hiding something from me and I had no Idea how to tell whether or not I could trust him."

Korra was silent; Mako had apologized sincerely to his brother after all that happened. She was silent, Mako still had a shred of humanity, not that it mattered to her anymore, but maybe she could soften the cold feelings she transmitted his way. "So what did you do?" she asked inquisitively trying to figure out her next move.

"He was hiding something from me…" he said quietly, "and after all that we've gone through before I would have hoped that he would at least have the gall to tell me the truth, I deserve that much don't I?"

Korra looked out over into the horizon watching for incoming ships. Clouds drifted inland slowly covering the sun, casting deep shadows over the harbor causing the crystal-like appearance to temporarily waver. She wanted to tell him to just change the subject, why dwell on the unimportant trivialities, such as forgiveness even when they themselves were in dire need of it.

"Bolin I can't tell you whether or not you should forgive him, I don't even know if I can, but we should at least give him some space," she said with concern saturated in her voice.

Bolin looked at her, he remembered how hurt she had felt the night before, and his own pain. How was he to react? If he wanted Mako to be honest with him he would first need to come wholly clean first. "Korra, I feel right about us doing this, I couldn't even tell him this morning when he apologized and I ran him out for not being honest."

Korra smiled, "its ok Bolin we'll tell them together, you don't have to worry."

He looked into her sapphire blue eyes, how in the world could he not love her, he ran his index finger across her face, and kissed her on her cheek. Before he could fully retract she grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him in for a real kiss on the lips.

Bolin smiled, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

A few hundred miles off shore the fire nation's royal Air Craft glided smoothly over the waters, aboard it was none other than the young royal Prince Iroh II. He sat by the window of the airship, looking out on the horizon, watching lazily as the small islands drifted in the pristine oceanic waters below. He looked towards the horizon where Republic city lay. He been fooled into thinking that had received orders before from his fellow navy officer Bumi, son of Avatar Aang, to represent the entire army at an important summit in republic city.

Hours before he discovered Bumi's trickery: when he had one to another commanding officer for a briefing to deliver at the summit. When he inquired as to the mission, he was surprised as his fellow commander questioned him as to why he needed a briefing for a summit that did not exist especially when he on vacation leave.

Iroh was stunned, Bumi had set him up, and as there was no way to avoid going on the trip, he had no choice but to go. He let his thoughts drift towards Republic City; he could always have some fun training with team avatar. Then there was that seductive devil that had caught his eye the first time he met the new avatar. She had been in a relationship at the time that appeared very unstable, but he believed that her being "forbidden fruit" made her even more appealing.

He smiled; hopefully this wouldn't be as bad as he had hoped.

He summoned one of his attendants, and asked them to inquire there estimated time of arrival at Air temple Island.

As the attendant left to speak to the captain he looked at the photograph he had of team avatar after the revolution had been ended. He surveyed the photo then keyed in on the face of his temptress, Asami. He hoped that Agni would be kind and permit her love to be his. A light touched alerted him to the return of his attendant, who in turn informed him of their arrival in 2 hours.

He sighed. 'All in due time,' he thought to himself. He turned his head towards the window and rested his head on his shoulder and arm, 'All in due time.'

* * *

Mako sat on the roof, hugging his knees. He was lost, confused and alone. He couldn't speak to anyone, Asami was off, Korra didn't want to see him and his brother had shut him out. He was truly alone. He stared at Republic City, reliving his days of struggle when he and Bolin were considered street rats. Who would've thought they would have made it this far.

A gentle gust of wind blew right beside him as Tenzin attempted to quietly land beside him. Mako looked at him, tall cool and collected, those were some of the words that Mako used to describe the Master. He looked at Tenzin eyeing him curiously as though anticipating some unexpected duel or maybe even better some righteous philosophical insight into his problem.

Tenzin sat beside him, looking at the poor child. He was obviously heartbroken and needed someone to talk to. "Mako, its time you and I spoke young man," he said his voice soft, yet full of concern.

"Tenzin, I just don't know anymore, not about Korra, Asami not even Bolin," Mako said quietly. He was near to tears, he was frightened.

"Mako it's ok," Tenzin assured him, "I understand that you're going through a lot, but you can't let all this pressure build up you need to let it all out."

He tried to regain his composure in front of the wise bender, but his effort was futile, he broke down completely. "I know I hurt Korra, and that she'll never trust me again, Asami just continues to make things complicated but, I just can't say who I love anymore."

Tears began to stream down his face as he arrived at the subject that affected his psyche the most, his brother. "The worst thing that has come out of this is that Bolin won't even speak to me! He shut me out, won't even accept my apology and I can't blame him."

Tenzin sat there taking in every single word. 'At least he tried to make things better on his own,' he thought to himself. He noticed that as soon as the conversation led to Bolin Mako broke down. Losing your family was hard, he remembered the night he lost his father, it was painful.

"Tell me what happened with Bolin," Tenzin asked Mako his Grey eyes filled with sincere apathy towards him.

"I apologized to him but, at the same time I didn't come clean with him," he responded. "I couldn't tell him what happened after lunch with Asami, especially after all I put him through."

Tenzin understood Mako's thinking, and was at the same time astonished. What had happened in the time when he and Pema left the room after he had comforted Asami.

"Mako, what happened between you and Asami after lunch yesterday?" Tenzin asked fearfully. If it was what he thought then there was no way In hell that Korra or Bolin would ever forgive him.

Tenzin's worst fears were confirmed as Mako looked away and said, "we almost slept together last night."

Tenzin was shocked, with all that had been happening in the past few days and a new arrival on the way he was a little on edge. Should he even tell Mako about what he had seen the night before? He stopped, he needed to help Mako feel better and get the team back together as one fighting force, giving Mako that information could be disastrous.

Tenzin did what his father would have done for him or Bumi in a situation like this, and just hugged Mako and allowed him to cry on his shoulder.

Mako just sat there and cried on Tenzin's shoulders allowing all his sorrows and pains to leave him. Maybe something would work out for him in the end.

* * *

**_(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("|)_**

**My longest chapter yet! Hope to use this little break before classes begin to put in at least 2 more chapters! **

**Oh I want to do a promotion for a favorite LOK writer of mine DJNS. The stories are completely fantastic and if you read you'd think you were actually reading an actual avatar script! Take a Look at the recently completed Tales of Republic City if you like my story you're going to LOVE this!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Yellow Rose Part II

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing here's the next chapter. Thanks to DJNS for allowing me to use a part of their story After a beautiful Linzin/Tenma fan-fic complimentary to the Tales Of Republic City. Thanks everyone for reviewing keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks for all the new followers and the new reviewers. I'll try and upload before the weekend is up as school starts on Monday and I move unto to campus on Saturday so we'll see how it goes read and review!**

**Once again thanks to all the readers and reviewers and fans you're what keep this story alive...**

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\) does not own Avatar the Legend Of Korra. I do however own this story line with the exception of an extract form after by DJNS shown in italics and quotations.**

* * *

The sun set on over the horizon casting long dark shadows over the island. The trees were bathed within a beautiful orange and deep yellow of the final rays of the day. At the harbor a Fire Nation Royal Airship floated in midair at the docks as it was being secured from below. The wind blew restlessly through the trees as though foreshadowing some great cataclysm on the island. The waves continued their gentle movement as though unaffected by the surroundings. There was total silence only broken by the clashing of the waves on the cliff shore and the short hustle and bustle of the air acolytes at the docks.

On board the airship, a regal young man eyed the island longingly,there lay his prize, the jewel of his eye. 'If only she could see him that way,' he thought to himself. His precious Asami, she emitted the same energy his grandmother once did; a calm mess with me and your dead type of personality. He could not help but be captivated by her raven black hair that swayed so silkily in the wind, her amber eyes that bore in the core of his soul. He did not know, nor did he dare approach lest he feel her harsh recoil. She was a gem in his eyes, more valuable than the entire Fire Nation's Royal Treasury. He only desired to have her, and thanks to Bumi's nefarious plan he now had the oppourtunity.

An attendant entered the cabin of the airship and approached the young monarch, "Sir, the preparations have been made and the docking has been completed, you are now free to leave the ship." With that the attendant bowed and departed.

Iroh II looked at the temple from the window, in only a matter of minutes he'd see her again, and then maybe she would become his. Unfortunately for him, he was unaware of the situation quickly reaching a climax on the island. Things weren't going to be as easy as he had anticipated.

* * *

Somewhere off the shoreline of the city the ferry moved silently through the calm harbor as it approached Air Temple Island. On the side of the boat a young couple comprised of the Avatar and her Earth-bending teammate stood looking out into the horizon. They had spent a wonderful afternoon in Republic City, from a nice lunch on the docks to a nice stroll through the town. It was a nice refreshing change than being shut up on Air Temple Island with Mako who disliked the public eye. The stood there whispering to each other about what they were planning on revealing this afternoon. With an arm resting smugly in the comfort of the other the two appeared calmed and relaxed as though nothing could go wrong.

"it's going to be ok," said Korra softly with an air of finality to Bolin. 'He can be so insecure at times,' she thought, 'but that's what makes him so cute.'

They had been discussing whether or not to come clean this evening during dinner. It was hard for Korra to forgive Mako but if it was for the sake of Bolin she would concede. She was worried though, they both had come to an ultimatum, they would both forgive their respective exes, and come clean with the hopes that their exes as well would follow their example.

Bolin pouted.

Korra couldn't help but laugh, "you look like such a kid when you do that."

Bolin playfully nudged her. "You're so mean to me," he said creating false tears to make his emerald eyes glisten in the evening light.

Korra continued to laugh, but looked away, if she wasn't careful Bolin could play her into his trap with that face. "Haha nice try," she responded joyfully nudging him back, "but we're still telling them and that's that." She scanned the bay in search of Air Temple Island and was surprised to see a Fire Nation Royal Airship docking there. It could only mean one of two things either Tenzin's older, more entertaining brother had come, or one of her closest friends and associate member of team avatar Iroh had come to the island. She smiled this evening could only get better she hoped.

Bolin stood there eyeing Korra cautiously as she continued to stare off into the distance at their destination. 'Was she beginning to have her doubts as well? Could she be thinking about having to face the one who broke her heart?' thoughts blasted through his head as he contemplated his lover's thoughts. He shook his head, 'better to not think about it' he thought to himself. He decided to view what had distracted her then he saw it, a beautiful crimson red airship stood midair over Air Temple Island. He sighed a sigh of relief, it was nothing serious, and even better an old friend had returned.

* * *

The approaching horn of the ferry startled Mako out of his sleep; he had remained his room for most of the day after he had poured out his heart to Tenzin on the roof. He had been thinking over the past few days and all that was going on and he decided to do as Tenzin had done and let himself be free. As Korra and Bolin had been gone all afternoon he did not leave his room, he did not want to see Asami and get caught up in another unforgiving situation. He had hoped if he let his heart out to them all Korra would forgive him and they'd be back to together but there was a problem?

The past few hours made him realize something important, did he love Korra or did he Love Asami? It was a difficult question that he needed to answer before he could face his brother and friends at dinner. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He sat up on the edge of his bed, and wiped his eyes. He had been having an intense dream in the past few hours that conveyed his inner conflict before him, and wiped the sweat from his face with his scarf that lay haphazardly on the edge of the bed. He sighed; this thing called love was just a huge mess he was in the center of it.

'Enough is enough!' he thought miserably. It was now or never, did he really love that seductive temptress who at one point was the center of his world the bane of his existence, his reason for living; or did he love that strong woman who had shown him that he didn't always have to be so closed and showed him that he could trust and depend on others. He groaned, somehow he knew that his answer could affect everything.

He stood up and began pacing the room. "I need to know what in the world I'm gonna do? Why in the world is my life so damn complicated!" he said exasperated. He stopped in front of the mirror on the wall. He faced himself, eyeing his own reflection.

'Is this who I really am?' he asked himself, looking over his own reflection. He looked so much like his father, the honey gold eyes, the stern face and the pale skin.

His mind drifted to a distant place, he imagined standing before his mother and father. His father looked a bit older than he currently did his structure a bit more rigid and his face even sterner. His mother had a kind and gentle face similar to Bolin; she stood wrapped in the arm of her husband eyeing her eldest child with great interest.

Mako looked at the imagined persons before him expecting some serious reprimand from either, but all he got was silence. In his blank mindspace be became enraged and started shouting. "Have you nothing to say to me? Haven't I disappointed you? Didn't I fail in protecting Bolin?"

Tears began to stream down his face.

"Aren't you ashamed of what I've become? Why wont you speak to me? I'm so confused right now? What am I supposed to do?"

The image of his parents remained as they were except for the change in emotions from calm to serious.

Mako continued through his tears, "I don't know anymore, the girls they confuse me, I can't protect anyone I only hurt the people I love and care about! And now even my own parents refuse to ecen look at me?"

His onslaught of tears continued, the pain of his heart relentlessly evoking more tears of sadness and confusion from him. He faced his parents as the tears continued to rain. "You hate me don't you?"

At this the image of his mother went to his side and lay his head upon her chest. "We don't hate you Mako, we could never hate you! Yes we are disappointed, but we're confident that you'll make the right choice." She wiped the tears from his face. "Cheer up and follow your heart, I know that you will make us proud my little ember."

His father was next to speak, "I know that you are trying Mako, I know that you are doing your best but if you continue to hurt those around you and not honour your own feelings you'll never make us proud. Now you know there is something you must do, so get your act together and remember your mother and I will always love you and Bolin."

With that the surrounding environs dissipated along with the images of his parents which, at this point had evidently been their spirits. Mako returned to reality and realized that he had been shedding a lot of tears, the turmoil within him had subsided for the moment yet the thought of confronting the others was still real. He fixed himself to follow the words of his father and mother, to do what his heart said, to be true to himself and those around him.

He heard a knock on the door followed by the childish voice of Meelo, Tenzin's youngest son, "Mako it's dinnertime daddy sent me to call you."

Mako looked at the closed door his eyes fixed with the determination to do what he should have done in the first place. He took a depth breath and responded to the young air-bender through the door, "Ok Meelo I'll be there soon."

With that he prepared himself for what would be the hardest evening of his life.

* * *

Pema had had enough. The past few days were filled with way too much drama over love. It was like she was reliving the love triangle, or rather struggle between Tenzin, Lin and herself. She hated it, how could one person be so cruel and cold to another's feelings? Did they not see that they loved someone else and that person loved them back, could they not appreciate the fact that their love was meaningful, purposeful? She hated it, moreover because it felt like her own love story with its own twist.

She remembered the evening she confronted Lin about Tenzin:

_' Pema stepped inside, shut the door behind her and faced her down with a fierce scowl. "We need to talk."_

_That statement provoked little more than Lin's raised eyebrow. "About?"_

_"You're twisting Tenzin in knots and I want you to stop it," Pema announced tersely._

_For a second, Lin didn't know whether to guffaw or snort in disbelief. "Excuse me?"_

_Far from intimidated, Pema lifted her chin to a haughty angle. "I think you heard me the first time."_

_"And I think you've mistakenly convinced yourself that what goes on between Tenzin and me is any of your business," Lin retorted shortly, "Let me clarify for you, Pema. It's not."_

_"Tenzin is my friend. I care about him and I don't like what you're doing to him."_

_Caught somewhere between amusement over the accusation that she was the one hurting Tenzin and annoyance that it should be coming from Pema at all, Lin rose from behind her desk and moved around to the front of it, bracing herself against it in a deceptively casual stance. "Did Tenzin ask you to come here and talk to me on his behalf?" she wondered in a mild tone._

_Guilt and uncertainty flashed across Pema's features, but she resolutely held her ground. "He doesn't know I'm here. I came on my own."_

_"Well then, you should know that Tenzin is a big boy, Pema, and he doesn't need a cute little girl like you fighting his battles for him. It's sweet, but unnecessary. He's a big boy. He can put on his own pants and everything."_

_"I'm not a little girl," Pema intoned darkly, "and I'm not here because I don't think Tenzin can fight his own battles. I'm here because he's not in the frame of mind to do it. He's still reeling over his father, Lin!"_

_"We're all reeling," Lin whispered with decidedly less hostility, "Contrary to what you might believe, I don't want to make things harder for Tenzin."_

_"You have a peculiar way of showing it."_

_"Is there a reason you came here to see me?" Lin snapped impatiently._

_"I was hoping that you and I could resolve the situation between us like adults."_

_"And what situation would that be?"_

_"I'm in love with Tenzin." When Lin failed to react to that with anything more than bored expectation and an eye roll, Pema continued, "I have loved him since I was sixteen years old and since then I have watched him pine for a woman who will never love him the way he deserves to be loved…and I'm sick of it."_

_"I take it to mean that you're referring to me."_

_Pema jerked a nod. _

_"Well, first let me thank you for your candor, but also make it abundantly clear to you that I could care less," Lin began as calmly as she could, "First of all, you don't know a thing about what I feel or don't feel for Tenzin so shut up about it! Second of all, it's none of your business what I feel for him. Third of all, if you're so very sure that I'm so bad for Tenzin, why are you here confessing to me instead of to him?"_

_"I'm not a fool. I know that he still has feelings for you."_

_"So let me guess," Lin drawled, "You've come all this way to beg me to let him go so that you can have a fair chance to win his love? Ugh. That's so naively sweet it's making me nauseous."_

_"No. I didn't come here to beg you for anything," Pema spat, "I am going to tell Tenzin that I love him when the time is right. I know that it might not go my way. I know I'll be putting my pride on the line, but he's worth my pride! He's worth everything! But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"_

_"You don't have a clue."_

_"I know that you can't make him happy," Pema whispered, "Right now, he won't let himself see that. He's lost his father and he can't bear the thought of losing anything else so he won't let you go. But he has to if he's going to heal. He needs to let you go, Lin."_

_"Again…why are you telling me this and not him?"_

_"He'll listen to you."_

_Lin barked a short, humorless laugh. "So you are here to have me do your dirty work," she concluded tersely, "I'm not a matchmaker. I can't make him fall in love with you, Pema!"_

_"I don't need you to help me! I need you to help Tenzin!" Lin snorted in disbelief at what sounded to her like a flimsy argument. Pema seethed, her temper flaring. "Do you think you're the only woman who is in his heart, Lin? You're wrong! Maybe Tenzin doesn't return my romantic feelings right now, but that's not because of you. That has nothing to do with you!_

_"He watched me grow up," Pema continued, "He taught me everything I know about our culture and I know when he looks at me he still sees that little girl who came to serve in the temple when she was ten years old. But he won't always that when he looks at me. And do you know why?"_

_Lin settled more comfortably onto her desk. "I always love a good story," she taunted, "Please. Amaze me, Pema."_

_"Tenzin and I want the same things. We believe in the same things. And we are friends in the truest sense. He can talk to me about things he can't share with anyone else…that includes you! I can make him happy and I can give him the future that he's wanted his entire life. Can you say the same?"_

_Her green eyes narrowed with menace, Lin punctuated Pema fervent declaration with a mock round of applause. "How very romantic…you sound almost like a teenage girl waxing poetic about her longtime crush. Oh wait, that's exactly what you are! Is there any reason why I'm supposed to be interested in your unrequited love for Tenzin? If there is one, please point it out to me soon! I'm a very busy woman!"_

_"Are you really going to let Tenzin sacrifice the future of his entire race for your love? Are you really that selfish?"_

_Lin's features became inscrutable with the quiet query though inwardly she cringed with guilt and anger. Guilt because she recognized on some level that Tenzin had already been doing that for years and anger because she had already come to the conclusion herself that she couldn't let him do it. She glared at Pema._

_"What makes you think you even have the right to ask me that?"_

_"I told you already. Tenzin is my friend. I love him," Pema maintained…..'_

That had been the argument that landed her where she was now, but this time it was different Mako was with his 'Pema' but a 'Lin' had to come interfere. She couldn't stand to see her wards in such disarray. She knew what she had to do, this time for the sake of someone else who in truth never needed it, she must confront Asami for Korra, and with the way how things were running it had to be done this evening when everyone was present.

Pema returned to her duties in preparing the dinner, remembering that she had special guests attending as well. 'Maybe I could get Iroh's help at dinner, he appears to be a kind understanding and thoughtful man,' she thought quietly as she prepared for the drama in the next hour.

Asami sat on the bannisters from the top of the female dorms eyeing the fire nation airship, 'so lover boy's back?' she thought silently as she watched the outline of a muscled young man descend from the airship. She felt a small shudder in her heart, 'what's going on with me?' she sighed. 'Do I even deserve the right to love?'

She watched with great interest as the young man flanked by two of his attendants mounted the stairs of the Island, she was not surprised that as soon as he was in view of the entire structure his eyes miraculously found hers. A shiver ran down her back, this one boy had as much effect in her as Mako. Why in the world was she so attracted to fire-benders, was it the honey coloured eyes, the calm demeanor or the fierce sexual experiences brought on by their ever high running emotions. She just couldn't decide. What was she to do now? She lost her boyfriends, her old and new, Mako currently didn't know what he was doing and Bolin, who knew where he was, she hadn't seen him since lunch the day before and she was deeply concerned. 'What if it's my fault he's lost or hurt or worse dead?' she thought. Her heart ached. Who was it that she loved, who was it that she really had feelings for Mako, Bolin or Iroh? She resigned to a feeling of depression.

She was removed from her stupor with the sound of the ferry as it docked at the Island. She scanned the dock to see whether or not her ex-boyfriend had returned. She was surprised, or rather shocked when she saw Bolin and Korra leaving the boat together arm in arm all the way up to the temple grounds. She became angry, without real reason.

'Bolin broke up with you,' she reminded herself as she watched the happy couple parade into the main hall where the dining room was located.

She needed to come clean and she was going to do it this evening, her pain and suffering, her longing all of this had to be made known or else she would not survive.

* * *

Tenzin sat in the dojo feeling the air currents around him. His father once told him that one could almost predict the future by listening to the wind. He sat there meditating feeling the movement of the wind around him when a violent gust blew him off balance. He stood uo immeadiately and dusted himself and scanned the surroundings for a trace of his children or Korra. Then it hit him, his father may have had some truth to those words, there was a HUGE storm brewing and he had a feeling that he might not like it.

Suddenly the bell rang for dinner. Tenzin gathered the rest of his stuff that he required from the dojo and headed to the dining hall, with a haunting feeling in the back of his mind that something was about to go incredibly wrong.

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

**Thanks everyone read and review … the extract from Pema is brought to you by DJNS for the complete story check out After by DJNS.**

**Hope You're looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Oh over 3000 views Thanks you all so much!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Yellow Rose Part III

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

**I had a lot of fun reading the reviews, so I want to say thanks to you all. This was a very hard chapter to write, cause new ideas keep popping up into my head creating new possibilities with each chapter… **

**Remember to read and review! **

**Starting next week I'll be in classes so I'll tell you then the official update schedule! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Legend of Korra**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

As the sun went down that afternoon silence occupied the island. Neither bison nor lemur, dared to interrupt it, not even Naga with her usually loud yawning noises dared to penetrate the silence. The wind became still as the shadows slowly crept up through the windows of the stable. That phenomenal sixth sense of animals could predict things far better than the average human.

The air was tense, not even young Rohan in the care of his sisters dared to make a sound. The main hall had been lavishly decorated with the traditional colors of the four nations to symbolize the arrival of the young royal. Streamers of gold, red, blue and green traipsed the ceiling hanging from rafter to rafter. On the main wall to the back stood an incredible display of the banners of the Air Nomads, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation all flanking a beautiful diorama of republic city.

The hall was silent, no one had yet arrived, no one but Tenzin, Pema and a few of their most trusted acolytes knew of the big surprise for the team that evening and as such no one had been permitted in till dinner. On the outside, the faint sound of many pairs of feet approaching the dining hall grew louder. If were not for the collective nature of sound one may not have heard as each step was soft as though each person had a small burden to be lifted soon.

The first to arrive we're Tenzin and his children who had been amazed by the lavish decorations put before them. They sat down accordingly waiting patiently for the others to arrive. The next to arrive was Mako, his face and persona had appeared calm but beneath that exterior Tenzin felt great sadness, confusion and truth. Tenzin motioned to Mako who sat obligingly at his side.

The silence continued, with no conversation being passed between the current in habitants of the room. Next to enter in a relaxed and happy manner were the duo of Korra and Bolin. Also captivated by the lavish decorations which were very uncommon in the temple as the Air Nomad race was renowned for their lifestyle of simplicity that did not indulge in worldly affairs. They surveyed the room, admiring the exquisite decorations done with expert precision. They saw the air-bender clan sitting quietly at a table with Mako sitting amongst them. For a brief moment his eyes connected with them both, as though attempting to communicate a silent message. The overall aura of the pair shifted into an uncomfortable grey. They found seats at the adjacent table to Mako, but made no further eye contact.

Asami was the next to arrive. She strode in in a beautiful party dress, as she had seen the arrival of the surprise guest of honour. She was unfazed by the lavishly decorated dining hall, growing up in a mansion with a wealthy father who threw multination parties with his global investors, such armaments were just a mere triviality, one of which she was beginning to miss. She sat down at the table on the opposite side of Tenzin alone, eyeing Mako with her tender green eyes and casting very suspicious looks at Bolin and Korra who at this point we're having a very whispered conversation.

Pema and the other Air Acolytes entered carrying the meal prepared moments before; a wide combination of traditional air fruit pies, which Tenzin eyed with great interest, stewed sea prunes, to which Bolin and Korra sighed with a sense of desire, traditional earth kingdom dishes and on a beautiful silver platters flaming hot fire nation dishes.

Pema sat down beside her husband and whispered gently into his ears, "we're all finished now and they're waiting outside for your signal."

Tenzin got up and motioned to the Air Acolytes to join the nearest table and be seated. As soon as everyone was seated, he faced the entire dining hall and made his announcement, "well apparently my dearest brother Bumi, understands the importance of relaxation and so has sent off General Iroh, for a few weeks stay, so tonight we celebrate to welcome him and his retainers."

Then on cue Iroh and his retainers entered the hall dressed in his well-prepared United Forces uniform flanked by a retainer on either side dressed in deep cloaks reminiscent of the fire nation. He motioned his retainers to sit wherever they pleased and went to stand beside Tenzin. He spoke clearly and audibly as befitting one of his rank, "hey guys, it's good to be back let's have fun ok."

With that said he took the seat beside Asami. All eyes drew on the young lady as Iroh sat beside her. Everyone knew, including Asami herself, that Iroh had feelings for her and with all the drama that had been going on was she about to make it worse?

Tenzin got up. In an effort to ease the tension that had begun to build in the room he said, "let us be thankful for that which we are about to receive."

* * *

At the other table adjacent to Tenzin's, Korra and Bolin continued their intense discussion as to their intended moves that afternoon. After Tenzin had graciously offered thanks to the respective spirits, Bolin had permitted himself to get lost in the food before him. Korra eyed him pathetically, well if she must then she will. She turned to face Asami seated a short distance away, "Asami I'm sorry I hit you, I was angry and upset about what had happened earlier and I know that if it had been you and you could've gotten away with it you would too."

Asami eyed her carefully, something was up and she had a feeling she was not going to like the rest of it.

Korra tried to face Mako, but the guilt in both their eyes made it painful, "Mako, I'm sorry as well for what happened but, I can no longer be with you or trust you. You broke my heart," tears began to well in her eyes, "and I don't think I can ever trust you again."

Bolin looked up from his dish, she had kept her part of the bargain, now it was his then after dinner they'd drop the biggest bomb on them all. He stood up and wiped Korra's tears from her face then kissed her on the cheek. He turned to face his brother, the serious look on his kind-hearted face betrayed not his emotions. "Mako let me tell this to you now, you're not going to like what has been going on behind your back but at least I'm being truthful."

Mako stood up, his brother was now confronting him openly for the first time he ever. He realized that while his brother may have appeared to be insecure, rash and indecisive he had in own way or rather was becoming a man.

"You tell always tell me you're protecting me and what not yet you always lie. The past few days have been hard for me, okay and not having you there is seriously hurting me. But I'm NOT a kid anymore Mako I need you to be honest with me. The evening of the breakup," he paused for a moment quietly glancing between his brother and Korra, "I left out to end it all."

His statement brought gasps from the entire room, not even Korra herself knew of this development. Even Asami who was still eyeing her fellow female who was in the midst of this crisis had dropped her suspicion at the statement.

Bolin took a deep breath as he continued, "then as I went about the island looking for the one place no one could find me to stop me, I saw Korra, she was also in pain and we sat down and talked and she got me out of my funk and we spent the night together."

That statement drew scandalized looks from Mako, Asami and Iroh, who was currently being informed of the entire situation by an eager Ikki who had mysteriously occupied the seat moments before.

Seeing the outraged faces of the others he quickly rebutted, "we didn't do anything but if it wasn't for her you might not even see me here now. Then we went out on a date today."

Mako was left speechless, he hurt his brother so much that it pushed him to an edge and it was the same persons that he loved that helped each other through. He could not stand to live behind the façade anymore. He needed to speak, he needed to lift his burden.

Bolin on the other hand felt elated like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders continued, "so I'm sorry Mako, I never thought of your feelings about it all, I never gave you the chance to explain, so I guess I'm not so different than you am I?" Tears also began to form in his eyes as he continued, "But I need to hear the truth bro, we all do right now, or else I don't ever know if I'll be able to trust you again."

Mako sat there quietly, he felt awful the weight of the world had suddenly fallen on his shoulders, he drove his brother to the edge with his lies and broke the heart of someone he cared about and even now he could not be honest with himself. He just sat there speechless.

* * *

A few moments of disappointing silence passed and everyone returned to eating their dinner, as Mako had yet to respond to his brother and ex-girlfriend's statement, at that point he had yet to answer himself, that sort moment he spent with the spirit of his parents made one thing clear, he was confused. His brother's suicidal message still ran through his head, 'if something had happened I would be the one to blame.' The pressure was unbearable and highly toxic to the young man's attitude. He resigned to a state of depression.

Mako closed his eyes trying to re-enter the landscape where he previously saw his parents but it failed. A firm hand gripped shoulder, for a moment Mako had hoped it was his father, hoping to get some real advice, unfortunately all he saw was Tenzin. Mako sighed he needed a bit more time.

* * *

From Asami's table the young general observed the tentative atmosphere. It was draining and confusing. From what he gathered from Ikki, Mako and Korra had been going out for a long time, and apparently Bolin and Asami were secretly dating as well, when a short while ago Asami cause both relationships to end by kissing Mako before her current boyfriend and Korra. Iroh felt a bit elated, she was single now, or was she. He continued to ponder over the scenario he was rapidly becoming a part of.

'That was no simple kiss if the relationship had ended,' he concluded, wondering with great incredulity about the nature of such a kiss to ruin the lives of the group of friends. 'She had feelings for mako,' he thought his prospect of having his jewel dimming with each passing moment; He eyed the young fire-bender seated beside Tenzin. 'He looks so pitiful, and can't say I blame him, he has a lot on his mind,' he thought apathetically.

He looked at his emerald eyed goddess, would she ever come to acknowledge or reciprocate his feelings towards her? Iroh sighed. Love was just too damn complicated. He attempted to meet her eyes to stel away a single glance as she stared defiantly at the one who once loved her. Did she even realize what her actions and feelings had caused for them all? He touched her gently on her arm.

Shivers ran up her spine, and did not go unnoticed by the young master. She looked at him with deep concern and worry in her eyes, vulnerability and guilt smeared across her face. She was near to tears he could sense, she must have felt guilty for causing the great depression that almost led to the death of Bolin. She attempted to smile at the young fire-bender, her emotions distorted. She was beginning to lose herself to her own emotional pain and suffering, she needed someone, no she needed an answer.

Iroh sat there reading her volumes of emotions trying to understand, trying to formulate the best course of action to save her from herself. He let his touch leave her arm, she needed her space at this time and she needed her answer. He sat there just thinking, her pain was beginning to affect him, he could not just sit there and watch as the one he loved was driven helplessly to the brink. He could not lose her, even if she would never be his. His emotions began to well and he started moving without thinking.

He got up and went over to the Table where Tenzin and Mako were seated. He touched Mako on his shoulder in an effort to gain his attention, but Mako shrugged it off and bowed his head to face his knees. Iroh was outraged at the insult and instead of again trying to peacefully gain his attention he pulled mako from the table and drew him up by the collar of his shirt.

At that moment the sound of clanging utensils halted as all eyes and ears were directed at the fire-bending duo.

"Mako," said Iroh in a commanding tone the emotion slowly building in his voice to the almost limp body of Mako whose head had returned to viewing the ground from the side. "Mako!" he repeated, his voice slowly gaining volume, "Mako look at me! Don't you see that you're hurting everyone?"

Tenzin got up, "Iroh that's enough," he said firmly as he read the situation.

Iroh shot Tenzin a fierce glare, "stay out of this Tenzin, this doesn't concern you."

Iroh turned his attention to the fire-bender before him paying no attention to the flabbergasted look on Tenzin's face. "Mako enough is enough you're the one here that's causing Asami, Bolin and Korra to suffer, you need to just end it now."

Mako turned to face his assailant. He could clearly see the boiling anger hidden beneath Iroh's calm exterior beginning to surface. Mako felt insulted at Iroh's statement that he was hurting everyone, though true as it may be, but he was not to be blamed totally. He regained his composure and pushed off Iroh.

"I'm to blame am I?" he said his own anger causing him to radiate heat. "Well Mr. Fire Nation prince, you little princess, and everyone knows you like her, is to blame as well."

Iroh looked distraught at the statement, 'she knew all this time?' but before he could even respond Mako continued.

"Well she was the one who caused everything and I admit, I'm to blame she kissed me and I kissed her back, I do still have feelings for her and I guess that's why I did it." At this Korra stood up with Bolin and faced turned in the direction of the pair arms crossed and upset.

"But I love Korra, she's special to me, I can't even imagine life without her, and I know I don't deserve her but…" his voice began to fade.

Korra rounded on him emotion welling inside her as well, "but what Mako but what, you loved me but what? Didn't I mean anything to you?" she asked exasperated tears beginning to reform in her eyes.

"I just don't know anymore, ok, right after the breakup when Asami and I were left together we almost made love right after, but I stopped myself. I love you Korra, and I still have feelings for her, I'm just confused, I just don't know what to think anymore."

The room was left silent after that pronouncement, Asami and Mako almost slept together right after the break up? Sobs began to penetrate the silence as Asami began crying in her lap. She had begun to feel ashamed of her actions, and now her own world was falling apart.

Bolin looked at his brother the news had been devastating, in truth he still had feelings for her after he walked out at lunch the other day but, to know that moments after they almost did the unforgiveable depressed him. He fell to his knees and started crying himself.

Mako looked at his brother and felt hurt even more, he hirt him again, he went over to comfort his brother when he was stopped by Korra.

"Haven't you done enough?" she asked, it pained her to see Bolin like that and knowing what he almost did on that night made her even more concerned and protective. "Just leave him alone!."

Mako pushed past her and went and knelt before his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly to him. "This is what I had been hiding from you and this is exactly why I didn't, why I couldn't tell you," he said with tears still in his eyes.

Bolin looked up his eyes a puffy red, "I'm sorry too Mako, all you were doing was trying to protect me back then and I never listened."

Mako looked at him his heart moving to his throat, "that still doesn't excuse what I did to you," he turned to face the others, "to you all."

Korra just stood there, the hurt and pain had returned, it was all just too much. The truth had come to light and she couldn't handle it especially not her own, she still loved him.

Iroh stood alone where Mako had left him, his emotions distorted; Mako had ruined the life of his precious Asami. It was UNFORGIVEABLE. He went over and draped up Mako once more and slapped him across his face, the anger radiating off his body as heat. Mako stood up his face once again marred by the hand of another, and assumed a fighting pose himself also radiating heat. Before he could shoot fire at the royal Korra intervened and doused them both with a large torrent of water with her bending.

"You both need to cool off," she said angrily, "get back to your seats now."

Daring not to tempt the wrath of the powerful avatar they obliged and returned to their seats still casting nasty looks at the other. Korra sighed, and knelt beside Bolin who offered a word of thanks to her for stopping the fight. She wiped his tears and whispered a few soft words into his ear and they returned to their positions at their table. Mako looked at Asami who was now being comforted by a still aggravated Iroh. He sighed. Love just wasn't his forte.

Mako looked at Asami directly in her eye, trying to understand her yet again, though it was a wasted effort. He said to her his voice wrought with Venom, "have you nothing to say?"

Asami looked at him and wiped the tears from her face and said, "I already told you how I feel I showed you how I felt, you need to tell me, no, tell Korra and myself now, is there any future with either of us?"

Mako looked away from her, he felt the eyes of everyone on him, including Korra. He needed to answer them now, he needed to answer himself. He could not end the day without being honest with himself and everyone, or else he might not survive the emotional dilemma.

He rose again and faced the room, his eyes focusing on both Asami and Korra. He began to speak his voice wavering with his emotions as he tried to find common ground, "you want to know how I feel?"

The room grew silent.

"Then," he continued "let me tell you, ..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)**

** Read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Storm Part I

(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer \("\)

So I'm back with a new chapter of The Twisted Rose, well it's been a long time coming but unfortunately this is a short chapter till next time well enjoy! The Poll is now OFICIALLY UP and will determine where the story goes. Voting Closes November 28! Hurry and vote.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA

* * *

He rose again and faced the room, his eyes focusing on both Asami and Korra. He began to speak his voice wavering with his emotions as he tried to find common ground, "you want to know how I feel?"

The room grew silent.

"Then," he continued "let me tell you, the one I care about, the bane of my existence is.."

"Mako that's enough!" came Tenzin's voice anger slowly rising, what was meant to be a peaceful dinner had turned into a disaster. "You have said enough," he turned to face the other teens, "you ALL have said and done enough for the evening, now sit and finish your dinner then head straight to your rooms."

Everyone was taken aback by the dramatic change of Tenzin's calm and peaceful disposition to this aggressive parenting role. No one dared to protest, lest they feel the hidden wrath of the once docile creature known as Tenzin. They retreated to their seats eating silently as looks of animosity, guilt and hatred rotated amongst the very hormonal teens.

"I've had enough of this foolishness! The next person to interrupt or distort or change the course of this peaceful meal into some unintended emotional disaster will wish they were never born," the anger slowly rising in Tenzin's voice.

The room was silent, the sudden change in the calm, collected, peace-loving and gentle person to one of utter wrath and destruction was stunning – though if you consider his adult role models; Zuko, Toph and let's not forget the ever temperamental Katara it may have been dormant within him- as no one had ever seen this side to him before.

Tenzin surveyed the room eyeing the now silent teens daring them to challenge his dominance. As he gazed upon the face of his wife and children his reaction softened, as the shocked and scared looks on his children's faces and his wife's look of deep concern troubled the anger within him. He took a deep breath as he continued, "we are going to continue this dinner in silence, should anyone feel that they might cause another disruption, please leave now." With that he returned to his meal.

The silence continued, no one dared to touch their food, heavy guilt rested amongst the teens.

Mako had had enough and decided to use this opportunity to avoid answering the question to which he himself did not know the answer. He got up quietly to leave, conscious that the eyes of Bolin, Iroh, Asami and Korra were silently watching him. He walked slowly to the door his head eyeing the ground before him to avoid eye contact with those around him; as soon as he was outside he ran to his room and locked the door behind him. He took off his father's scarf and placed it before the mirror and sat on the edge of the bed. His head placed low in hands. A muffled sniffle escaped his lips as tears began to form around his eyes.

* * *

As he saw Mako leave, Bolin was sure that Tenzin had prevented what would have been a very dangerous situation. He watched as Mako left, he could feel the deep depression he himself had undergone sometime before, he became more worried with each step he took, sure Mako was stronger emotionally than him, but for Mako to become that depressed anything might push him to the edge. He began looking at his plate trying to reassure himself that Mako would not do anything drastic that may cause unintended harm to himself.

He got up excused himself from the hall and began his journey to his room, as he exited the dining hall and faced the dimly lit male dorm he saw it, a bright and powerful arc of lightning exiting Mako's room window followed by a cry of pain. Bolin stopped dead in his tracks, time seemed to slow as he slowly connected the pieces, Mako's life was in danger. He turned around and ran back to the dining hall.

He burst through the dining hall doors panting heavily and began to scream, "Help! It's Mako I don't know exactly what happened but I saw lightning coming from his room and heard him scream in pain, please you've got to help him!" tears now falling down his face. The room stood still for an instant, each person quickly processing the news given to them. Tenzin was the first to react, without even uttering a word he hurriedly grabbed Korra, and air-scootered to the dorm.

Then the reality hit them all, the kids and Asami began to cry, Iroh's face contorted into one of guilt and shame, if Mako died he would blame himself, he helped to push him to the edge. Pema collected herself and tried to gather some other medical support from the air acolytes, for Tenzin and to send for emergency medical help from republic city.

Bolin fell to the gorund, this turn in events was far too taxing on his mental reserves, he collapsed as the world around him turned black.

* * *

Upon arrival Tenzin was in shock, Mako lay sprawled on the ground lying in a small pool of blood, apparently at the last moment his suicidal bolt was redirected from his heart and severed his shoulder. Korra immediately went into action bending water from the atmosphere and from his blood and began healing the wound on his shoulder, Mako's head turned to face her, the colour draining from his face he looked up at her, as though trying to tell her something important, his breathing was heavy, he had lost a significant amount of blood. He looked into her icy blue eyes, and then fainted. Korra began to cry as she continued healing the gash, Mako's breathing eased and returned to normal. After a few more minutes Korra stopped healing him, and just continued crying.

Seeing this Tenzin took up the young firebender and carried him to an empty room. After he had placed him on the bed he returned and got Korra and silently guided her back to the dining hall. Upon seeing Bolin resting in one corner surrounded by Pema and other air acolytes, He announced that Mako's condition currently was stable thanks to Korra, but those words seemed lost amongst the gathering.

An hour later everyone retired to bed, the events of the night weighing deeply on their minds.

* * *

(/")/ Dark Soul Slayer\("\)

Hello persons of Fanfiction land… well looks like I have a lot to apologize for ….

Firstly I only realized this week that the poll that I had intended to create the new chapter was not up… L but that doesn't mean the story won't continue, but I'm not blaming that still the poll is now up feel free to vote, the Mako's decision is only delayed till next time…..

Secondly I'm sorry for the late chapter school work was a bit hefty, and I'm in the process of writing some other fanfic, bleach and some LOK but they won't be up anytime soon… but I promise to try to update every 2 weeks from now on … but please VOTE your vote decides the fate of this poor soul we know as MAKO…..


End file.
